Crush
by nikkijanette
Summary: Story of Nessie and her life after BD, parents, school, friends and first love? Rated M for language and possibly future lemons. First story - sorry i suck at summaries.
1. Preface

Renesmee POV

I do **NOT **own any characters, just the computer I write this story on.

-It all belongs to Stephanie Meyer

Enjoy...

My name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen, I look like your average 15 year old girl but the truth is I'm not. I'm a hybrid (half human / half vampire) and though I may look 15 years old I am only 3, well almost 4. My parents, Bella and Edward Cullen are both vampires and madly in love – too lovey dovey sometimes if you ask me. My family is great, I live in a huge house in Forks, Washington with my aunts, uncles and grandparents and parents of course or should I say my "adopted" parents, brothers, sisters, and sister-in- law. There's one more important person in my life and his name is Jacob Black, he's my best friend and I'm totally head over heels in love with him, too bad I don't have the courage to tell him…

Please Review.

First fan fiction ever, should I continue?

Click the button below if you have any ideas, questions or opinions.

Thank You


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Renesmee POV

It all belongs to the one and only Stephanie Meyer.

Enjoy…

_My heart was beating in my chest; his hot breath was making my skin crawl, faces just inches away. This was it, Jake's and mine first kiss. So many emotions ran through my head, how long I had waited for this day and now here it was. I closed my eyes and leaned forward I felt his lips brush against mine and the butterflies in my stomach went crazy I parted my lips –_

**I'm your biggest fan  
I'll follow you until you love me  
Papa-paparazzi  
Baby there's no other superstar  
You know that I'll be your  
Papa-paparazzi**

My alarm clock blared jerking me awake from one of the best dreams of my life.

I groaned and rolled over, turning down my music. I sighed, this was the third dream I had about Jake this week, it was Friday my last day of school before Spring Break. Two weeks off. Two glorious weeks of being with Jake, going to La Push and First Beach, playing in the sand and water, Jake in his board shorts, soaking wet, the water glistening over his muscles and his abs. oh! Those abs how I wish I could –

"NESSIE!!! Hurry up!!! You're going to be late for school!..Again!" My mom yelled from downstairs, taking me out of my daydreams about Jake. I threw the blankets off and got out of bed. I looked in my full length mirror just as Friends by Band of Skulls started playing. I was wearing my typical pajamas. Black shorts with yellow paint on them - from painting my room sunflower yellow, which happened to be my favorite flower and color – my dashboard confessional concert T-shirt and a loose black cardigan.

I stepped into my walk-in closet _thank you aunty Alice_ and saw my clothes for the day laying out already _again thank you aunty Alice. _

Ten minutes later, thanks to my half vampire-ness I was dressed in my black skinny jeans, studded white tank top, black pea coat and of course my black Christian Louboutin platform pumps. My curls were flowing down my back; my bangs were straightened and then completed off with a black and white lace headband.

I grabbed my coach bag and threw in my iPod and cell phone. I never got why we had to spend so much money on clothes, not that I didn't love everything I had but living in a small town like Forks just attracted more attention to us which personally I could do without.

I walked down our stairs and into the kitchen to find my mom and dad kissing by the island in the middle of the kitchen.

_You mind taking that to your room so I can eat my breakfast without gagging _I thought. My dad gave me a look and my mom looked like she would be blushing if she could be.

"Good Morning Sweetie!" my mom said in her soprano voice.

"Morning mom" I replayed while I poured myself a bowl of cocoa puffs, my favorite cereal.

I didn't enjoy human food as much as I enjoyed blood but I could deal and live off of it.

I sat by the window and blocked out my parents voices as I thought about Jake. I know I shouldn't think about him the way I do I mean technically I am only 3, but I mean I look 15 so that evens out right? And I do have the mind of a 19 year old but it doesn't matter anyways. Jake doesn't and I doubt will ever see me as anything besides a sister. I'm his little "Ren Ren" not someone he would ever date, which sucks because I can't ever stop thinking of him and what it would be like to call him something else besides my best friend.

"Nessie." I heard my dad say. I looked up from my breakfast and blushed.

_Stay out of my head old man. _I heard my dad let out a low throaty laugh.

I put my bowl in the sink and kissed my mom and dad goodbye. I walked outside and felt a light drizzle already, which was naturally expected this is Forks.

I opened my car and got in setting my bag in the passenger seat. I started my baby blue convertible bug and plugged in my iPod. Even though it was old I loved my car. My dad on the other hand wanted me to have a much faster and expensive car but what can I say I'm a sucker for classic. I just had my uncle make my car mp3 compatible, I never leave the house without my iPod.

As I drove away from my house I sang to UltraViolet by the Stiff Dylans.

_Just four hours_ I kept repeating to myself and I drove down the now wet streets to oh so _fabulous _Forks High School. Yeah right, I hated school and saw no point in why I had to go I mean I already knew everything the normal kids were learning so there was really no point. But noooooo my mom and dad said I should go and have normal experiences.

I snickered, there's nothing normal about my life.

But only four hours, just four sweet hours was all I had to do before I was free for two weeks. I praised our half days.

I sighed as I pulled into my regular parking spot at school. I turned off my car which in the process cut off Thomas Fiss.

I grabbed my bag and threw my keys and iPod in. As I got out of and locked my car I could already hear the whispers just like every day before. I turned towards school and started walking…alone.

_Just four hours_.

**Please Review.**

**First fan fiction ever, should I continue?**

**Click the button below if you have any ideas, questions or opinions.**

**Thank You :) **


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Characters belong to Stephanie! ;)

Dedicated to: inuBrandy1101!3

* * *

I walked into my first class of the day, math and took my seat in the back row. I was one of the first ones in so I took out my cell phone and sent a text to my favorite person. Jake, of course. As I waited for a response I looked out the window and watched the rain fall. I sighed quietly, I hated the fact that outside always looked so gloomy, I wish we could live in sunny place and go to the beach and be normal but ha who am I kidding, nothing is normal about my family. I was brought out of my thoughts when my phone buzzed.

_Morning Ren Ren, shouldn't you be paying attention to class? _

I rolled my eyes and texted back, _It's not like I learn anything anyways but fine I'll pay attention my teacher just got here. Luv ya wolf bye! _

I put my phone away just as my friend Emma took her seat next to me.

"Hi Ness!" she said cheerfully like always.

I smiled, "Hi Em"

Our math teacher walked in and we took out our notebooks and started our day.

By the time lunch came around my mood about the weather was far gone thanks to Em, Naomi, Chris and Becky my best friends. We were all sitting at our usual table and talking when I got another text but sadly not from whom I expected it to be from.

_Nessie! We have to go shopping after you get out of school so come home right away! Luv ya Bye! –Alice_

"Uuuu is it your boyfriend Nessie?" Becky said in a sing-song voice.

"No! Just my sister, besides I don't have a boyfriend…"

"Oh right, he's just a "friend"", Emma said joining into the conversation.

I loved my friends to death but no matter how many times I explained to them that Jake didn't see me that way they still thought we were secretly dating or something.

Becky and Emma started talking about the new seventeen magazine and dropped the topic which I was very grateful for.

Naomi and Chris were in their own little world at the end of the table, they've been going out for about a month now and well Naomi says she's in love but I wasn't too sure. Becky said they were in Lust and not in Love, which I had to admit, was pretty sure. They were always on top of each other and making out.

But maybe I was just jealous, I mean they were so happy together and I was so into Jake that sometimes it sucked seeing them so in love or in lust because I wish me and Jake were like that…

"NESS!"

I jumped and saw my friends staring at me.

"Oh sorry what?" I mumbled.

Chris laughed and said, "Dude the bell rang when you were drooling over there"

"I was not drooling!"

"Whatever, school is out now."

"Finally!" Emma said dramatically.

We said our goodbyes and I walked to my car while swinging my keys in my hand. I was so glad it was finally Spring Break. I was going to lie outside all day and drink lemonade, Jake was luckily taking some time off from work so that meant more time with him which I was more than happy about.

I got into my car and the speakers filled with Iron and Wine as I pulled out of my parking spot and headed home, hopefully starting what could be the best two weeks of my life.

* * *

Ok what do you think?

I know it's shorter than the last chapter! Sorry!

Love? Like? Hate?

Review! Review! Review! Thanks! ;)


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Character Belong to Ms. Stephanie Meyer ;)

Hello my few but amazingly nice followers! Thank you for the comments and for adding my story to your favorites. I hope you like this chapter, I know it's been a while but it is now summer and I have a lot of ideas for this story!

The links below have an extra space after the (/) and before the (jpg)!

Check them out! Ok I will let you read now. Enjoy! 3

* * *

Nessie's bathing suit:

http:/ .tv/assets_c/2008/06/nauticalswimsuit%20copy-thumb-430x485. jpg

Nessie's sandals:

http:/ .com/Asset_Archive/GPWeb/Assets/Product/466/466853/main/gp466853-02p01v01. jpg

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly and saw the sun creeping in my window.

I groaned and rolled over but then I thought….this is my first official day of Spring Break which means I'm seeing Jake today!

I jumped out of bed and checked my clock, 8:05, I had about 55 minutes before he got here.

I walked into my bathroom and turned on my shower and threw my pajamas in the hamper.

As I showered I thought about how my day with Jacob would be today, we were going down to the river to swim which means he would be shirtless…which I mean isn't anything new but still it would just us me and him in our bathing suits…alone.

_Stop it Nessie! He doesn't like you that way! _

I wrapped a towel around myself and walked back into room, as I tried to keep my mind clear of any inappropriate thoughts about Jake.

I turned on my iPod player and Dynamite blasted through my speakers. I sang along to the song as I dug through my drawer for my bathing suit.

I pulled out my bikini then stuck it back in my drawer, I knew there was no way dad was going to let me out of the house in that especially since my thoughts about Jake started….changing.

Instead I chose a vintage looking bathing suit that aunty Alice bought for me. It showed off some but not a lot of cleavage and had a fair amount of back showing but it technically is a one piece so dad wouldn't have a heart attack.

I pulled on my bathing suit and went to my mirror to make sure my curls went too crazy. Once I was certain my hair was ok I pulled on a pair of denim shorts and slid on my sandals that Alice bought me to match the swimsuit.

I turned off my iPod player, grabbed my iPod and purse and headed downstairs.

I expected to walk into the kitchen and see my parents but instead it was empty.

_That's weird…_

I saw a note on the door and peeled it off. I immediately recognized mom's writing.

Sweety,

Your father and I went hunting; we didn't want to wake you. Have fun with Jacob but be safe please. We'll be back later this afternoon.

We love you.

I put the note on the counter and smirked at how my mom always worried about my safety. I mean I am a half vampire here whose best friend is a freakin' werewolf! I think we would be safe.

_Hmm I guess I could wear my bikini after all…_

Just as I about to go up the stairs there was a knock at the door. I walked to the door and opened it…revealing of course, Jacob.

My heart started speeding up as I took him all in; he was of course shirtless and was just wearing a pair of shorts. He looked up from pulling on his sneakers when I opened the door and smiled his lopsided smile which made the butterflies in my stomach go crazy.

"Hey Ness!"

I heard him but was too busy staring at his lips that I wished I could just feel against mine.

"Ness….Nessie you ok?"

_Snap out of it Nessie!_

"Oh! Err….yeah! I'm um….I mean….hi"

He laughed and walked inside.

"Where are Bella and Edward?"

"Hunting…"

"Oh."

"Are you hungry?"

"Oh nahh I ate with Billy…are you?

"nope." My stomach was too full of butterflies.

"Well…are you ready to go?"

"Yeah sure, lemme just grab my bag" I turned around to pick up my purse and mentally yell at myself for acting like such a dork.

"Ness, are you sure you're ok?"

I turned around quickly.

_Jeez Ness you're scaring him! _

"Yeah! I'm great! Let's go!"

I locked the door behind me and prayed that today was going to get better from here.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Love it? Hate it?**

**Let me know! :)**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Characters Belong to Ms. Stephanie Meyer ;)

Hey Everyone! I am so excited because the story is slowly getting a few more fans! I just want to thank you all for adding Crush to your favorite stories list, it means a lot!

Well here's chapter 4! I hope you like it!

* * *

The walk to the river was extremely quiet. Usually Jake and I would be talking and laughing, joking around, but today it was sort of awkward.

_Yeah probably because you freaked him out earlier Nessie! Jeez way to be chill!_

When we finally got to the river I had managed to calm my nerves down and Jake seemed to be completely clueless about the butterflies that were going crazy in my stomach every time I would look over at him and he would smile at me.

I set my bag down and quickly took off my shorts leaving me only in my bathing suit.

I turned and saw Jake looking at me then he said "I didn't know we were going sailing"

He smirked and I blushed.

"Alice gave me this bathing suit."

"Ah, you see now that makes sense. Pixie."

I giggled at Jake's nickname for my aunt.

Since Jake was already shirtless and in his swim trunks, he jumped into the river, splashing me in the process.

I laughed and wiped the water off my arm.

Jake came up from under the water and smiled.

"Come on Ness! Get it!"

Before I could say anything he splashed me and my whole head was drenched.

I gasped as her laughed.

"Oh! You are so getting it now!"

I jumped into the river and put my hands on his shoulder and shoved him under the water.

I laughed but then felt my legs being grabbed and the next thing I knew I was under the water too.

Since I was half vampire I could be under water for a while and not worry about breathing and of course Jake could too.

I pulled my legs away from him and made a face at him while under water.

We both came up for air and laughed.

"You're a jerk Jake" I said while I still laughed.

Jake gasped dramatically

"I'm hurt Nessie! I thought you loved me!"

I laughed but thought, oh I love you more than you know.

We spent about two hours floating, talking and laughing.

In my bag I had packed some sandwiches chips and juice boxes, so we sat in the grass and ate.

We talked about Sam and Emily's son, Sammy. He was the cutest little boy ever, he was two and Emily and Sam loved him so much.

Since Sam and Emily had Sammy, Sam had stopped phasing which made Jake the alpha of both of the packs. Eventually the packs went back to one pack and Jake didn't mind being the alpha that much.

As we finished eating it started to drizzle so we took this as our cue to leave.

I packed up my bag and put my shorts back on.

We started walking back through the forest to my house.

This time around though, we joked and laughed like we usually did.

That is until I tripped like the clutz I am and Jake grabbed my hand to keep me from falling.

When my hand was in his everything else didn't seem to matter, the butterflies came back to my stomach and were going crazy.

I saw Jake's lips moving but wasn't paying attention.

"Ness?"

"Oh!, um what?"

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah…I'm um ok, you know I'm a clutz"

He smiled "Yeah almost as bad as your mom was"

By this time it was raining harder.

"I better get you home, it's raining pretty hard"

I just nodded.

Jake started walking towards my house again but kept my hand in his.

I felt like I was on cloud 9, his hand in mine felt amazing.

He was so warm and it made me feel safe.

We finally got to my house and Jake turned to me and smiled.

"What?"

"Do you remember when you were little; you use to love the rain! You would run outside and dance and play in it…

He laughed.

We had to drag you back inside"

I smiled as I remembered.

Then his face turned more serious and he said

"Do you want to dance?"  
I smirked.

"Right here? Right now?"

He nodded and I smiled.

"Sure."

He smiled his lopsided smile and spun me in circles and danced like a five year old as I laughed til I was practically crying.

One minute I was in the air being spun in circles but then he was looking in my eyes and he lifted me so my feet were on his and he gently put on arm around my waist while he took my hand in his. I softly put my other hand on his shoulder and we danced around my front yard in the rain.

My heart was beating loudly and I knew he could hear it. I just looked into his eyes and he looked back at me.

Then like he had in so many of my dreams, he moved his eyes from mine to my lips. My chest was rising and falling quickly and I watched his head move towards mine.

I had been dreaming about this day for weeks and now it was finally happening.

His lips were just inches away from mine and I let my eyes close slowly…

_This is it!_

Out of nowhere a loud howl echoed from the trees and my eyes flew open and Jake stood up straight up again.

"I have to go" he breathed.

I nodded and tried to calm my breathing.

He let go of my slowly and ran off into the trees, leaving me in the rain.

* * *

What do you think?

Did you like the almost kiss? :)

Let me now!

P.S. Have you seen Eclipse? I have! – TWICE! I loved it! Did you? Let me know about that too!


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Characters Belongs to Ms. Stephanie Meyer ;)

Hi Everybody! I just want to say sorry for the long wait; I've been really busy with planning my sweet 16 which is only 4 days away! I am so excited! Again I just want to give a small shout out to all the new readers and followers! All of your support is really great && I really appreciate it!

A/N – ok so I know at the beginning of the story I had put that Nessie lives with the whole Cullen Family but she only lives with Edward and Bella in the cottage/cabin. Sorry!

Well here's chapter 5! I hope you like it!

I stood in the rain trying to grasp what had just happened…

_Did we almost?...ohmygosh, I almost kissed Jacob Black! Jacob Black! My best friend! My best friend that I happen to be in love with!_

I finally pulled myself together and walked inside. The house was still empty, which was good for me, my thoughts were all about Jake at the current moment.

I practically run up the stairs into my bathroom.

My mind was too busy thinking about Jake but I was automatically taking off my bathing suit and shorts to get ready to take a shower.

_What did this mean? Did he like me too? _

My mind was racing with questions as I took a quick shower.

I stepped out of my shower and wrapped my towel around myself. I turned and looked at myself in the mirror. How did I think that Jacob could ever be in love with me too? I was just so simple compared to my family. My family was beautiful, there was no doubt about that, but when you put them next to them, it was like looking at a fake rhinestone in a pile of diamonds.

I sighed and walked into my room, I wasn't going anywhere else tonight so I just decided on putting on my pajamas.

I checked my clock; it was almost 6 which meant that my parents would be home soon.

I lied down on my bed in my pajamas and my hair still wet…

I woke up when my stomach started growling. I sat up in my bed and realized that the sun had already set. I made my way out to the kitchen and was surprised when I saw mom sitting on one of the stools reading.

_Always the bookworm…_

"Hi mom…"

"Hi Sweety, I made you some pasta it's in the microwave"

"Thanks"

The room stayed pretty quiet as I warmed up the pasta. Now me and my mom are really close, she listens to me whenever I need her and she doesn't judge me but I wasn't too sure if I wanted to tell her about the whole Jacob thing, you know with her being his best friend and all.

When my pasta was done I went and sat on the stool next to mom, she closed her book and smiled at me.

"How was your day with Jacob?"

"Um good…"

"I was surprised he didn't stay for dinner he usually does"

"Yeah err…well I guess he was just busy…"

Mom just nodded, I knew she knew something was up but she wasn't one to push something out of me.

As I was finished eating I washed my bowl and put it away but as I was about to go back to my room I turned to face my mom,

"Hey mom?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you do if you have feelings for someone but you're not sure if they have the same feelings back?"

I knew she knew I was talking about Jacob but I just couldn't bring myself to say the words straight to her face. Mom blinked a few times before answering.

"Well, I guess the best thing to do is probably tell that person how you feel and hope everything works out for the best"

"But what if when the person tells the other person how they feel, they actually don't feel the same way?"

Mom smiled, "He does Sweety"

I smiled back slightly, "Night mom, I love you"

"I love you too Sweety"

I walked back to my room thinking about what my mom just said…

_He does Sweety_

Did he really? Well I guess there was only one way to find out,

The next time I saw Jacob I was going to look him straight in the eyes and tell him that I was in love with him.

Awww Sweet Daughter/Mother moment ;)

What do you think?

Like it? Love it? Hate it?

Lemme know!


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Characters Belongs to Ms. Stephanie Meyer ;)

(Except for Emma, Naomi, Becky and Chris)

Hello my lovely readers! I know you all must HATE me right now for not posting in what? Almost 3 weeks? Ugh! I know I haven't posted a chapter a while and I am very sorry! I hope you can forgive me! On another note thank you to all the new readers who have added this story onto their favorites list and thanks for the great feedback! It really keeps me motivated.

A/N: In the beginning I said that Renesmee is the physically age of 15 but I'm moving it up to 16, which is making her a junior in high school. And I know I made it seem that at the beginning that Nessie didn't have many friends and is an outsider but her and her friends are popular, she's just judged because of the Cullen last name. Ok that's it.

Well here's chapter 6! I hope you like it!

It's been two days….two days since I've seen or heard from Jacob.

I've tried calling him but I get nervous whenever the phone starts ringing and just hang up.

Was he mad at me? No he had nothing to be mad at me for.

Embarrassed? Maybe… we did almost kiss after all.

Maybe he just didn't want to talk to me because he didn't feel the same way I felt about him.

Maybe that kiss was just going to be a pity kiss! I mean I haven't had my first kiss before…sure boys at school liked me but I never went out with any of them, I always wanted my first kiss to be with Jacob. I knew Jacob had already had his first kiss, I mean just look at him! It wasn't hard to tell that the girls were all over him when he was in high school.

So since my best friend aka also the boy I'm madly in love decided to just act like I didn't exist anymore I was having a girl's day out with Emma, Naomi and Becky.

We were currently in the food court in the mall listening to Naomi tell us about how her and Chris are going to finally "do it".

Finally? They had only been going out for a little over a month…but this was Naomi we were talking about. She was 17 and had already had a very long list of ex boyfriends. But I think Chris was good for her, he calmed her down a bit and they could probably last. Naomi was very outgoing and was not afraid to say whatever was on her mind whenever she wanted to.

Becky was more of the responsible one, she liked to have a good time but disapproved of some of the things that Naomi did. She was also 17 and was crushing on a cute boy named Josh who sat next to her in math class. They were totally cute together but Josh was a bit shy.

Then there was Emma, oh my sweet Emma, she was always so bubbly and happy. Everyone could get along with her and she also had a motherly feel to her, she was always there for any of us if we needed her. Emma was madly in love with her boyfriend Brendan, they met at her church group and they've been going out since freshman year.

That only left me…I was the youngest of our group of friends, I was only 16 (well at least looked it) and I was the only one who hadn't had a boyfriend yet. Naomi always said I could have any boy in the whole school, which was sort of true but even though I always denied that me and Jake were more than just friends they knew that I really liked him. Going to Forks high school and having the Cullen last name was difficult. Unlike my aunt and uncles, I talked to people at school and was even on the cheer squad at school but that doesn't mean I'm not judged. People think I can get whatever I want whenever I want because of my last name and I hated it.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I saw my friends standing up. I quickly got up and followed them into forever 21, which was one of my favorite stores.

We soon started grabbing clothes and before I knew it we each had a pile of clothes and were all cramming into the biggest dressing room they had.

As I was trying on my first outfit I heard my phone go off.

I dug through my purse and saw the caller ID, Jacob.

My heart started racing and answered the phone with an unsteady voice.

"Hello?"

"Ren?"

"Ye…yeah"

"Hey…it's me, err Jake"

"Hi…"

By this time, Naomi, Emma and Becky were all staring at me and trying to hear the conversation.

'Hi, um look I know I haven't called the past few days but um I miss you"

"You do?" ugh great I sounded pathetic.

"Of course Ness! You're my best friend!"

I couldn't help but smile.

"So Ness look I was calling because we're having a bonfire at La Push tonight and I was wondering if you wanted to come."

"Do you want me to go?"

"Yes! I mean well you always go so you know I just that you would maybe wan-

"I want to go Jake" I giggled at his stuttering.

"Ok…great! So I'll pick you up at around 8?"

"Sounds good"

"Alright see you then…Bye"

"Bye"

I hung up and smiled big at my friends.

They all started talking about what I was going to wear and my hair.

I just kept smiling…I was too excited about the fact that I was going to see Jacob…Tonight!

Ok! I know you want to know what happens at the bonfire and you will but next chapter! Sorry! :)

What do you think?

Like it? Love it? Hate it?

Let me know!


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Characters Belongs to Ms. Stephanie Meyer ;)

(Except for Emma, Naomi, Becky and Chris)

Hello my darling readers….I know some of you may be totally PISSED at me, and I totally understand! I haven't posted in forever, and I won't make excuses but dang who knew 11th grade was going to mentally kill me? Anyways! I am very sorry and I promise I will TRY to post more often.

A/N: I enjoy all of you adding Crush to your favorite stories list, BUT I get no reviews! Please! Please Please! Leave reviews! I need to know what you like, what you don't like, what you want to see, suggestions, questions! Anything!

Well here's chapter 7! I hope you like it!

* * *

I was standing in my walk-in closet with just a towel around myself and my hair was wet and air drying as I stared at my clothes trying to decide what to wear tonight.

My cell phone clock said it was 7:00 pm which meant I had one hour until Jake would be here. I missed him so much and I hoped he missed me too, but I mean he did invite me to the bonfire….that had to count for something right?

I finally decided on my favorite pair of jean shorts, a floral print shirt and my vans. Any normal human going to a bonfire would get cold quickly but with my natural heat and all the wolves around I would be ok.

I decided to keep my hair simple and just pulled some back.

I was nervous to see Jake, after the almost kiss I just felt as though Jake wanted to spend no time with me. Maybe he just doesn't like me that way, it would suck if he didn't but I would still want to be best friends.

I grabbed my cell phone and stuffed it into my pocket. I decided to just wait downstairs for Jake.

When I walked into the living room, mom was sitting on the couch reading Wuthering Heights, I couldn't help but roll my eyes a bit, she's read a hundred times I swear.

I plopped down next to her and she looked up and smile. She looked at what I was wearing, she didn't say anything but I knew she would comfortable if I were in something else.

Me and my mom are very different, I love the whole shopping thing and looking good where as mom is just comfy in her jeans in t-shirt.

I laid my head on her shoulder

"Excited to see Jacob?" I nodded in response.

"I'm sure he misses you too" I loved that about my mom, I never had to exactly tell her what I thinking, she just knew.

"I hope so…."

We continued talking for bit then the doorbell rang.

I kissed mom on the cheek and told her I would be back later. I got up and ran to the door trying not to seem too excited.

I opened the door and there he was…

He was in his usual shorts, but this time with sneakers and a shirt. I smiled.

He smiled back, "hi ready?" I nodded and followed him out to the car.

The car ride was kind of quiet and awkward, I wish it wasn't but I mean we almost kissed, and we almost kissed, it's bound to be awkward. We got to First Beach and I was surprised when he took a hold of my hand like usual.

I smiled to myself and held onto his hand.

As we got closer to the beach I could see the fire and could hear everyone talking and laughing. I loved coming to the bonfires, they were always so fun and relaxing. And of course there was always plenty of food, the boys needed tons of food and Emily and the other girl friends always took care of that.

I wanted to help but they were usually on Fridays when I had homework so I couldn't usually help.

We finally reached the group and I reluctantly let go of Jacob's hand to give hugs and say hello to everyone.

Soon enough everyone arrived, and the fun began! The guys of course ate…a lot! And the girls talked and laughed about anything and everything.

Some of the guys started joking around and before you knew it most of the guys and their girl friends were in the ocean playing and laughing.

I sat on a log by the fire when Jake came and sat next to me. I smiled and messed with the soda can in my hand.

"Having fun?"

"Yeah, it's great…thanks for inviting me"

'Your about of this family too Nessie, you know that"

I bit my lip and nodded. At this exact moment a strong gust of wind passed by and I shivered.

"Here, I thought you would need this" Jake said as he held out his jacket.

"Oh…thanks" I smiled and put on his jacket, his woodsy smell intoxicated me and I loved it.

Quil was sitting with little Claire who was 6 now when Emily started passing out skewers for smores. Claire happily took hers and started tugging at Quil to hurry and help her make a smore. I laughed and Quil struggled to keep up with her.

Jake held a skewer and I took it just as happily as Claire took hers, I may not need human food but that doesn't mean that some of it isn't delicious.

Jake and I started making smores and joking around like old times. Soon enough we were nudging each other, trying to roast marshmallows first and laughing about the littlest things.

When we were on our second one, and we were talking about school, Jake fully looked at me and laughed.

"What?"

"Um you have a little marshmallow by your lip…"

I wiped the left side of my mouth, "No um It's err I'll get it"

Jake reached forward and used his finger to wipe the right side of my mouth.

I stared at him the whole time, and then he did something I couldn't believe.

He stuck his finger in his mouth and cleaned off the marshmallow and he stared back at me. By this time, I wasn't paying attention to anything but Jake.

My breathing hitched a little as his face started inching closer to mine.

I let my eyes drift close slowly as his lips pressed against mine. It was so amazing!

His lips were so soft and gentle and he tasted like chocolate and marshmallow.

He pulled back quickly, "Ness I'm sorry! I shouldn't have-

I cut him off by eagerly attaching my lips back to his and lacing my fingers into his hair. I think he got it then because he wrapped his arms around my waist and started pulling me closer to him.

He sucked on my lower lip and I couldn't help it, a small moan escaped my lips.

Right in the middle of our first little make out session, the hoots and hollers from the pack started.

I pulled back from Jake and started blushing like crazy. Jake kept his arm around me and laughed softly.

"Finally!" Embry shouted.

I smiled to myself and had to agree.

* * *

What do you think?

Like it? Love it? Hate it?

Let me know!

Review my darling readers ;)

3

v


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer

(except for Emma, Naomi, Becky and Chris)

Hello my dears! I am so sorry for not updating sooner! School has been kicking my butt! /: I really really will try to update more!

I just want to say thank you so much for the amazing reviews and for adding this story to your favorite!

A/N: I am updating from my iPhone so sorry for any weird format or typos.

Please keep the reviews coming my loves 3

And without further or due...chapter 8!

* * *

To say that I was on cloud 9, well that was an understatement. My cheeks were starting to hurt from the smile basically stuck on my face.

After mine and Jake's mini make out session, he kept his arm securely around my waist and we stayed by the fire as I twirled my skewer around slowly. Besides Embry's comment no one else had really said anything about the change in mine and Jake's relationship. I was sort of grateful for that since I wasn't sure if we were actually a couple or if it was just a kiss...

I was brought out of my thought when Jake whispered in my ear if I was ready to go. I nodded and stood up. The sky was dark and it was a little windy so I zipped up Jake's jacket which I was still wearing. We made our way around to everyone and said goodbye then we walked to Jake's car hand in hand. He unlocked my door for me and I yawned as I got into the car.

Today had been a very emotional roller coaster for me with wondering if Jake even wanted to be my friend to then making out with him in public no less but I guess now it was worth it... At least I thought it was. Jake was very quiet the whole way back to my house and he didn't glance over at me like he usually did. This scared me; I mean we did just make out right? Did he already regret it? It didn't seem like he did at the beach...

My mind was working in over drive and I kept trying to think about what was making Jake so quiet and awkward.

Before I knew it we were back at my house and Jake was opening my door for me. I smiled and got out of his car. I wanted to say something but I didn't want to make it even worse. Jake held my hand as we walked to my door and when we reached the door he turned to me and smiled his famous Jacob smile. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Did you have fun tonight?"

I nodded, "A lot of fun...thank you".

I remembered then that I was still wearing his jacket so I started to unzip it but Jake put his hand on mine to stop me.

"No keep it."

"Are you sure?"

He smiled, "Of course...you look good in it and besides I don't need it."

I nodded and smiled.

"Ok..Thank you"

Jake then leant forward to give my lips a small peck but after our mini make out session at the beach I wanted more.

I tangled my fingers in his hair and he cupped my face. Our lips moved together and I could feel my heart pounding in my chest. This kiss was just as good as the last one and I pulled away with a lazy smile.

Jacob pecked lips one more time and whispered good night. I smiled and whispered it back. He walked away to his car and I walked inside. Luckily my parents were already in their bedroom for the night...enjoying each other's company as they liked to call it. The questioning and humiliation of my parents wanting every detail of mine and Jake's relationship could wait until tomorrow.

I walked to my room, replaying the night in my head. I walked into my room changed quickly into my pajamas, crawled into my bed and as soon as my head touched my pillow I was out.

A ringing noise was slowly making its way into my dream and I moaned quietly as I tried to push it away. Sadly the ringing wouldn't go away so I finally rolled over and opened my eyes. There wasn't much light coming in through my window so I knew it was still early which made me moan again.

I finally realized that my cell phone was ringing on my night stand so I reached for it and answered it with a voice full of sleep.

"Hello?"

"Nessie?"

"Jake?"

He sounded different, tired as if he had been up all night.

"Jake what's wrong?"

"I just really need to tell you something...it's important"

* * *

Ok so I think it's kind of a short chapter and not a very good ending but pleeeeeeease let me know what you think of it.

Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know (;

Thanks my darlings!


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer

(Except for Emma, Naomi, Becky and Chris)

Hello Darlings(:

Author's note will be at the end, please read it (:

Please keep the reviews coming my loves 3

And without further or due...chapter 9!

* * *

I sighed into the phone.

"Fine okay…where?"

"La Push?"

I yawned and mumbled an okay before hanging up.

I sat up and looked at clock…4 am. This better be good, Jacob knew I wasn't a morning person.

I changed into jeans and a hoodie grabbed my cars keys and walked out of room. As I walked out of my room I wondered why my parents hadn't come to see why I was up so early and stop me from leaving. As I walked by their bedroom I heard soft moans, _oh gosh. _

I quickly left my house and ran to my car. It's not like I didn't know my parents did…that. I just didn't need to hear it.

I got into my car and yawned as I started it. It was still dark out and for a regular human it would be freezing but to me it was a nice breeze.

I took my time driving to La Push, not because I wanted to make Jake wait even more but because I was still half asleep. The streets were completely empty except for a random car or two that I would see pass every few minutes. When I pulled into the parking lot of the beach, I noticed my car was the only one in it. At first I thought Jacob wasn't here yet but as I looked out towards the water I could see him pacing by the rocks.

As I walked towards him I could hear him mumbling things and his pacing continued, I don't think he even realized I was already here.

"Hey" I said when I was only a few feet away.

He jumped and looked like he had seen a ghost. "Jesus Ness, I didn't even hear you coming"

I smirked, "yeah you seem to be thinking hard, what's up?"

He seemed to be nervous and kept opening and closing his mouth.

"Jake you're scaring me, what's going on?"

He took my hand and sat me down in the sand. He stared at our hands as he spoke.

"Nessie…do you remember when I told you about Sam and Emily's relationship?"

I nodded and whispered yes.

"Do you remember what I told you it was called?"

I tried to think back when Jake had explained to me how much Emily and Sam loved each other

"Imprinting right?..Isn't it like soul mates?"

"Well not always, sometimes they can be best friends or just protectors…"

I nodded and waited to see where he was going with this. He continued to look at our hands. I looked down at them and stared at the color difference we had. I liked it. His dark skin against my pale skin made me smile. I looked away from our hands and back at Jacob when he started talking again.

"Sam isn't the only one in the pack who has imprinted"

"Really? You never told me that!"

"Erm yeah well Paul on Rachel, Jared on Kim and um Quil on Claire."

"Wow" that's all that came to my mind. I tried to picture each couple, each close and yet each different in many ways. I don't know how I didn't notice before; I guess I was never really looking. I looked at Jacob and still waited. What did this have to do with what he wanted to tell me?

He cleared his throat and finally looked at me in the eyes.

"One more of the pack members imprinted actually…"

I stared into his eyes and mumbled who?

"Me…"

I immediately felt my eyes start to water. I felt as if I had just been kicked in the stomach. I pulled my hands out of his and struggled to get air to my lungs. My tears blurred my vision and my hands were shaking. I stumbled to my feet.

"Did you think this was funny Jacob?" I yelled at him.

"W…wh…what?" he stammered.

By now tears were pouring down my cheeks and I was furious.

"Let me make Nessie think I like her! Let's make her fall for me and then humiliate her! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?"

I felt like I was going to be sick, he had kissed me and now was telling me he had imprinted. He had a soul mate waiting for him yet did this to me. She was probably more beautiful, funnier and smarter than me. Why would I believe Jacob actually liked me?

I was crying and shaking as Jacob stood up and hugged me. I pushed him away.

"Nessie let me explain…"

"NO! Why would you do this to me Jacob? I thought you actually liked me!"

"I do!"

"STOP LIEING TO ME!"

"NESSIE! I'm not! You're my imprint! There is no one else! I imprinted on you!"

I immediately stopped crying at looked at him.

"What?" I asked with a shaky voice.

He sighed and took a step closer to me.

"You are my imprint. I imprinted on you the moment I first laid eyes on you"

I stared at him as he continued to walk towards me and has he took my hand in his.

"Nessie, I do like you...I like you so much. You are the most important thing in my life."

I couldn't help myself for what I did next. I threw my arms around his next and pressed my lips to his. I threw all my passion and desire for Jacob into the kiss. He lifted me off my feet and I wrapped my legs around his waist. We kissed until we had to pull away for air. He rested his forehead against mine as we caught our breath.

"It's me?" I asked.

"Of course it is" he said and kissed me once more.

I smiled and tightened my arms around his neck. Jacob Black had imprinted on me! He was my imprint and nothing and no one could ever change that.

* * *

A/N: Hi my darlings! I hope you all have been well! I hope you don't hate me! I know I am the worst for not posting! Life has just been UGH. I am so sorry! I hope you guys continue to keep reading the story because it is nowhere near complete!

Since I last posted a chapter I have created a tumblr! I hope you guys know what that is. If you have one, I would love to get to know you guys! The link to mine is below, I post fashion, music and movie quotes, photography and of course twilight related things (:

(I'm not sure if the link will show up, it wasn't on my computer so go to my profile for the link okay (: )

http:/ .com/

^^ there's an extra space between the / and the "n". delete the space in search bar (:

If you decide to follow me, message me in my ask box letting me know! I would scream if one of you actually did (: I would be so excited.

Anyways! Chapter 9? Good? Bad? Excellent? Horrible? Let me know darlings 3


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer

(Except for Emma, Naomi, Becky and Chris)

Hi Hons, read read read! Author's note at the end.

* * *

After Jacob told me I was his imprint, a smile stayed on my face. He drove me home in my car and the whole way I held his hand. The sun still hadn't come up but it didn't matter it would rain anyways.

When we pulled up to my house Jacob acted like such a gentlemen and walked around the car to open my door.

"You didn't have to do that Jacob"

"I wanted to Ness..."

"Why?"

"Because I like you...a lot and every chance I get I'll show you how much you mean to me"

I couldn't help but blush when he said that. I've had a lot of guys tell me they liked me at school but none of them ever even held a door open for me. It made me realize that none of them really liked me, but they just liked my looks. I guess being a Cullen caused that to happen.

I realized Jacob was still looking at me and blushed again but smiled this time too. He reached out and cupped my cheek in his very large and hot hand.

"You look beautiful when you blush"

I couldn't help but blush more at his comment. I mumbled thanks and stood on my tippy toes to kiss his cheek.

Jacob moved his hand from my cheek and took my hand. Our hands stayed intertwined as we walked to my door. I was a bit upset to have to be saying bye to Jacob but I knew I would be seeing him soon. Right as I about to unlock the front door the door swung open and there was father with a look on his face that was a mixture of a relief yet anger. I looked behind him and saw my mom in her old Forks High School gym shirt and a pair of sweatpants. I couldn't help but crack a smile at the sight of my mother. No matter how much shopping aunt Alice drags her to do or the fact that she doesn't even sleep my mom will never throw away her sweats.

My dad brought me back to reality when he said my name slowly.

"Renesmee...inside."

I reluctantly let go of Jacob's hand and went inside.

My dad was still looking at Jacob which made me nervous.

"I'll be speaking to you later Jacob." all Jacob did was nod then looked at me. I mouthed "bye" and waved quickly. Jake smiled at me before my dad had time to close the door.

To say I was scared was an understatement. I'm a good kid, I don't sneak out or do bad in school but when my dad gets mad...let's just say it's a good thing we don't have neighbors.

I sat on the couch and waited for what my dad was going to say. I could see my mom looking from my dad then back to me. She hated when my dad got mad but she also hated that I had my dad's temper. When my dad started yelling I couldn't help myself and would yell back.

"Nessie sweety...where were you?"

My eyes widened since I was expecting my dad to start.

"Uh...Jake needed to talk to me"

"At 4 in the morning?", my dad quickly said.

Mom quickly shushed him.

"Sweety why didn't you tell us you were leaving?"

"Um you two were kind of...busy"

I gave them both a look. I knew mom would be as red as a tomato right now if she could blush. Dad looked embarrassed too but just tired too which was tired.

Dad sighed, "Okay Nessie. Next time please just leave us a note or answer your phone when you decide to leave the house at random hours of the night"

"Technically it was the morning"

I saw mom fight a smile as dad pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Nessie."

I giggled and gave them both kisses on the cheeks before I headed back to my room.

"I love you!" I yelled before I entered the room.

I heard mom say it back instantly followed by a sharp smack.

"ow...I love you too Nessie", my dad said.

I smiled as I climbed back into bed just bothering to take off my shoes.

As I laid in bed I thought about mine and Jake's kiss and how he had imprinted on me. I was really happy that Jake had imprinted and that now he was my...well I actually didn't know what he was...my boyfriend? We hadn't made anything official and I didn't want to assume that he was my boyfriend. I didn't think Jake would just want to be just friends with benefits especially since I was his imprint. I would ask him tomorrow. I wanted to be his girlfriend and I wanted to be able to call him my boyfriend.

As I drifted to sleep I kept replying our kiss over and over in my head and couldn't help but to think about when we would do more than just kissing.

* * *

A/N: Hello my amazing readers! I know I know! I am the worst updater EVER! But today when I was on a field trip I just had a feeling and started writing this in one of my notes on my phone. I know it's not the best and I want to try to update more and I'll be on Spring Break soon so fingers crossed!

Other things:

Someone suggested a chapter from Jacob's POV! Yes or no? let me know.

Thank you for staying with the story and thank you to the new readers, seeing those notifications make me so happy!

If you have a tumblr follow me and tell me you read my fanfiction! My url is : .com I do post twilight items and I would love to get to know some of readers! (:

I have a brief idea of where I want to take the story but if you have any ideas I would love to hear them! 3

oh and lemons? yes or no?

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Chapter 10? Good? Bad? Excellent? Okay? Let me know.


	12. SurpriseAuthor's Note!

Hi Guys,  
Long time no talk right? Yeah I know & I am truly sorry about that, I really really am.  
I honestly have no true excuse to give except that I got so caught up with high school.

Anyways, on to the purpose of the update!:  
When I first started this story I was only 15 years old, I am now 18 & starting my freshman year of college on Monday as an English major and I am very excited to get back into the fanfiction writing world. Yet, as I review "Crush", I see that I am not proud of my writing or the work that I put into the story when I know I have the potential to be so much better.

**Now, here's where you guys come in!:**  
**Would you guys rather have me rewrite "Crush", start over from scratch & make it so much better ****_or_****, start a new story all together?**

I would love to hear your input! Please leave a comment to this chapter telling me what'd you would enjoy more!

Again, I am so so sorry about being MIA for so long but I plan on coming back full force and I hope some of you stick around for the ride. Thank you for all the support that I have gotten throughout the years, can't wait to hear from all of you.


End file.
